


Purity

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum has always been told from a young age to save his purity for marriage. But Luke makes him think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr

Calum (p.o.v)   
My mother and my father had always told me from a young age that you should stay a virgin until marriage. I had always gone along with that belief not knowing any better then what my parents had told me. When you are young you don’t really understand anything but what your parents tell you. You feel like your main purpose as a child is to listen to your parents and do what they say so you don’t get in trouble.  
But you Luke, you make me think differently.  
When i sit next to you and you hold my hand or kiss my cheek its like something inside my head snaps and that good little religious boy that you fell in love with is being shoved to hole and temptation starts to take over. A little kiss and a peck makes me want so mush more and i know you do too. Every time I pull away from you I can see that look in your eyes. That burning passion to just want to keep going.   
But you know I cant if my parents were to find out you would be in so much trouble. They would never let us near each other again. But it hurts so much to turn you down or to tell you to stop because i know that i need more of you.  
I’m sometimes afraid one day your going to get tired of the waiting and brake things off. But you say that you’ll never do that. You say that the fact that you know you’ll be my first no matter when is enough for you. You say things like “Ill wait until you’re ready, or its fine and okay” but then when i look in your eyes i see that annoyance building up.  
Soon I know i not going to be able to say no to you. I know I will give in and I’m starting to be okay with that. Maybe its not so bad giving yourself up before you’re married. Even if it is as bad as my parents say it is. I don’t care.  
I never truly understood the point of waiting and why its such a big deal. I feel like sex, kisses, and hugs are just showing appreciation towards the one you love. When two people that truly care and love each other I see no point in not being aloud to give yourself to them. Give them a piece of you that they know no one else at that moment in time has because you are theirs, and they are yours.  
So maybe right now with you on top of me kissing me like there’s no other people in the world. Showing me how mush you love me in each little touch I wont stop you I wont say no. Maybe I will give myself to you.


End file.
